


I was right (I wonder if she's alright)

by thatsabitgay



Series: i dreamed this [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Funny, I literally dreamed this and now here we are, Jealous Andrew Minyard, M/M, Oblivious Neil Josten, a girl from Neil's past turns up, the foxes make bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsabitgay/pseuds/thatsabitgay
Summary: After witnessing, from afar, an encounter between Neil Josten and a mystery girl, the foxes are at once confused and intrigued. It's mere seconds before the bets begin.Or - A girl shows up from Neil's past and rather than just asking who she is, the foxes assume and Andrew gets jealous ;)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: i dreamed this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728424
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	I was right (I wonder if she's alright)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon compliant but all you need to know to not be confused is this: Set around the beginning of the second book, except Andrew isn't on his medication (needed for plot reasons).

They'd won. By only one point, sure, but with it being their first match without Seth - having Kevin, Neil and Andrew play a full game - it felt like they'd won by a mile. Even Kevin was close to feeling victorious and Andrew, although he probably couldn't care less, was walking by Neil's side (apart of the team) once they had exchanged good games and were heading out of the court together.

Dan's arm was slung around Allison's shoulder in the same defiant way that a smile was slung across Allison's face. Allison's right hand was entwined with Renee's left.

Wymack was waiting just outside of the doors, in between the doors to the locker room and the court. To his left were the screams of the foxes fans, still being egged on by the mascot, just around the short corner of the court.

"Amazing work, team," he congratulated, smiling easily at his small group of delinquents. This caused even more enthusiasm from the fired-up group. "You all stink so go clean yourselves up. Then you're free to celebrate, but without any trouble. And Neil," he directed the last part to the guy himself, but the whole team paused as though he had addressed them all. "There's some girl, around your age, waiting at the home bench. Insisted on me letting you know." He shrugged.

Neil frowned, before cautiously walking around the corner of the court as Aaron, Kevin and Renee left to shower and change. However, the rest of the foxes lingered, eager to find out more. Once Neil had rounded the corner, Dan, Allison, Matt and Nicky all exchanged similar glances before following.

Sat on the home bench that was situated a little distance from the crowd, right up by the glass facing the court, was a girl that Neil was now quickly approaching.

Over all the noise and with the distance between the foxes and the mystery girl, they couldn't hear what was being said. Despite this, they watched as the girl jumped to her feet upon spotting Neil, a grin on her face, as they both simultaneously pulled each other into an eager hug - firm and seemingly familiar.

The girl was taller than Neil by a couple of inches and had straightened, red hair. It was almost auburn, but had an orange twinge to it that made it look slightly ginger too. Her eyes were light and she was wearing ripped, black jeans, an oversized hoodie and beat up sneakers. A record bag hung loosely over her right shoulder. Her left arm was still outstretched as they pulled away from the hug, her hand remaining on Neil's shoulder.

They were excitedly talking to each other, and if they weren't muted by the court's noise, they would have been more protests from the foxes when Wymack told them to stop pratting about and to change. "Gossip on your own time," he ordered but without any real demandance.

"Girl from is class, maybe." Matt suggested once they were out of Wymack's earshot, heading back to the changing rooms. 

Andrew, who the others hadn't even noticed had been with them, walked ahead of them all, slamming his way through the male changing room. His peculiar outburst was ignored by the other foxes as they continued their conversation.

"I don't know," Dan frowned. "They seemed way too familiar for that."

Nicky grinned, "Ten bucks says it's a girlfriend from Millport."

"Fifteen says an ex." Allison added in, half-heartedly, but it earned grins from the others nonetheless.

"I bet twenty bucks it's just a friend." Matt decides. "Dan?"

Dan thought about it for a few seconds. "Thirty dollars that all of you are wrong."

"Fair," Nicky nods, before parting ways to the male locker room with Matt close behind.

It's at least fifteen minutes before Neil returns to the locker room himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be two or three chapters but I've decided to leave it alone as a one shot. Maybe I'll return to it one day, maybe not.


End file.
